our big gun's gonna shatter the scene
by StraddlingTheAtmosphere
Summary: Sure, they're in the middle of a friggin' Zombie Apocalypse, but, hey, Deana's never been one to forget about the little things. fem!Wincestiel


**__**Title: our big gun's gonna shatter the scene  
>Pairing: fem!wincestiel (SamDean/Cas)  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warnings: Genderbend, femslash, porn

**_Notes: Zombie Apocalypse AU - snippet of a longer fic I am writing that can be standalone._**

* * *

><p>"You fucking <em>child<em>," Deana snaps when they get inside, dirty and caked with grime from the latest zombie infestation. "You could've gotten _killed."_

"Dee, maybe you should—"

"Shut up, Sammy," Deana bites out, gaze focused on Castielle.

Castielle glares at her, chin up, black hair sticky with blood. "I saved you, did you not?" she growls, her usually husky voice gone even lower with anger.

"That's not the point!" She yells, green eyes flashing. "You were supposed to run like I said!"

"You cannot order me around," Castielle shoots back angrily, blue eyes flaring. "I am _not _your little pet."

Deana makes a frustrated sound and Sam steps in between them, her hands pressed on either of their chests.

"Stop, okay? Just stop it. Let's just be happy that we're _alive_ for another day. Please?" Sam looks at them with huge eyes and, like she knew would happen, Deana caves first and Castielle follows soon after, shoulders slumping.

"I apologize, Sam," she murmurs, chin dropping to her chest. Sam frowns and grasps it, tipping her head up.

"Hey, don't be. You saved Dee," she whispers. "No matter what Dee says, you were awesome out there. Don't know how you got so good with an ax," she says with a playful grin.

Castielle flushes a little, eyes brightening. "Deana taught me. When you were…unwell for that week." Sam shifts a little and Deana makes a soft sound. They don't bring that week up, _ever._It was all Castielle could do to distract Deana enough from completely flipping.

"You two done kissin' and making up already?" Deana drawls wryly, changing the subject. Sam shifts to give her a look, a calculated gleam in her eye before she turns back around to face Cas and presses their lips together.

Castielle makes a soft, surprised sound, stiffening for a brief moment before she slumps back, fingers curling into Sam's filthy shirt.

Deana makes a soft, stunned little noise. They've done this before—_of course they fucking have. _A girl with a sex drive like Deana wasn't gonna let a few taboo things like incest get in the way of getting off, and Cas' appearance a few years later just meant twice the fun, but it was the first time she hadn't been the one instigating anything.

It was the first time Sam and Cas had kissed and _jesus fuck_, she didn't think she'd ever seen anything hotter, the way Sam's tall, tanned body forced Cas against the wall, her pale, lean legs wrapped around her sister's waist. They're _noisy_ too, wet slurps and hitched breaths and bitten-off moans, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Deana makes a strangled sound when she sees Sam's quick fingers dipping into the waistband of Cas' jeans, unbuttoning and dumping her onto the mattress that had come with the abandoned house they'd been squatting in for about a week.

She slips her own jeans off as Cas wriggles out of her own, glancing up at Deana with her lidded blue eyes. "Are you joining or not?" she asks, voice husky and demanding and shamelessly bossy.

Deana shivers and she feels a coil of heat in her belly that she always gets when Cas does that damn _voice_, two shakes low enough to be a smoker's rasp.

Sam's eyes flash darkly, down to her panties and bra, and they've all seen each other enough times that the novelty of it should be wearing off, but it never does, Sam's sleek abdominal muscles rippling as she bends down to tug Cas' panties off with her teeth, growling low and animalistic. Deana's fingers scramble madly to tug off her clothes, needing to be naked like_yesterday_ as she watches Cas' long, thin fingers, too goddamn pretty to be doing this kinda work, slide into Sam's thick hair, legs spread shamelessly wide as Sam dips her tongue inside her soaked cunt.

"_Sam," _she grits out, muscles in her thighs quivering. Deana takes that chance, finally gloriously naked, to slant her lips to Cas', catching every delicious moan and groan in her own mouth. Sam makes a muffled sound as she watches, lips latching around her clit and_sucking. _

Castielle has always tasted the sweetest between her and Deana, like vanilla and occasionally strawberries, her juices already slicking down her thighs and along Sam's face.

"_Please, please, please,_" Cas chants, thumbing Deana's nipple expertly as she sinks her teeth into Deana's plump lower lip, swelling it even more.

Deana gasps, both at the bite and at Cas' touch, body on fire. With the position she's in, straddling Cas as Sam eats her out, it's all too easy for Sam to reach a hand up and slip a finger inside her older sister, so wet that she goes in without any resistance.

"_Fuck,_" Dee gasps, ripping her mouth away from Cas' to toss her head back, riding on Sam's finger. Castielle makes a disappointed sound that transforms into a shout, her lips swollen and obscene as she cranes her neck up, sucking on Deana's nipple. Dee writhes, her blonde hair, matted and dirty and damp with sweat trailing down her back. Cas whimpers at the sight, moving to the other nipple, Sam's tongue and lips and Dee's face and sounds dragging her straight over the edge, orgasm hard and messy.

Sam licks it all up, still fingering Deana just _this _side of rough, her older sister squirming and whining between her younger sister and her girl, eyes wide and dazed with lust.

"Look at her, totally gone for us," Sam growls softly, nipping the side of Dee's neck. "So cocky out in action, but in here she's all _ours._" That, and the way Cas is still diligently sucking on her tender nipples, and the finger hitting her gspot repeatedly, causes her to come hotly in between them, lower lip caught between her teeth.

Deana slumps, panting heavily as Sam grinds against Cas' thigh, cunt pulsing hot and heavy between her legs.

"Come here, Sam," Castielle orders hoarsely, laying back against the mattress. Dee just watches, dazed and still sitting on Cas' hips as Sam comes over and straddles the girl's face. Sam throws her head back when Cas dives inside her with the enthusiasm and determinedness she gives everything, determined to bring her hurtling into orgasm.

It seems to be working, Sam's whines and whimpers an indication of things to come, but she doesn't seem to hit that point until Deana leans just slightly forward and kisses her, biting hard at her mouth when Sam _keens_.

Cas eagerly sucks up her juices, lapping her thighs clean, and Sam shifts so she falls onto the mattress, chest heaving up and down, her bra still on.

They just breathe together for a long time, ragged and slow as they try to catch their breath and calm their too-fast hearts.

"Fuck," Deana says again, hoarse and drawled. "This is a permanent thing, right?'

If they were anyone but Samantha Winchester, Deana's sister, and Castielle Milton, family if not by blood, then by experience, they would not have picked up on the undercurrent of true trepidation in her voice, but since they a_re _Cas and Sam, they share a look and simultaneously roll over to press against either side of her.

One of Sam's long legs drapes over both Dee's and Cas', and Castielle presses her nose into the crook of Deana's neck. And they may be outrunning zombies, living in an abandoned house with peeling yellow walls, a dirty mattress, and all of them filthy as the ground they walk on, but Deana can't remember a time when she's ever been happier, stuck between the two most important people in her life.


End file.
